Aren't You A Squid Too?
by UltraSpeed
Summary: (This is a remake of 'Aren't You A Squid Too', formerly known as 'Kiyomi, The New Squid Girl'. This one is stand-alone.) After one of Cyndi's experiments goes wrong, Kiyomi undergous a strange transformation into a humanoid squid hybrid. Will this change her life forever? Or will she become human again before she knows it? (NO OC).


I was walking on the street with Kiyomi after a simple day of work.  
"Hey Kiyomi, where would you like to go now-de geso?" I asked.  
"To a clothing store." Kiyomi answered.  
We went inside a clothing store, not knowing that someone was following us.  
The clothing store was huge, but there was nearly nobody except us.  
"Let's check out some stuff-de geso." I said.  
"Good idea!" Kiyomi answered.  
We went to a certain department for clothing, and we tried out all sorts of clothing.  
When we went inside a changing room, the door suddenly locked.  
"What's going on?" Kiyomi asked, slightly panicked.  
"I don't know-de geso." I said, as I started feeling sleepy.  
Kiyomi started feeling sleepy too.  
We both fell on the ground, and fell asleep.  
 _1 hour later..  
_ "Wake up!" A voice shouted.  
Me and Kiyomi woke up.  
"Good then. Let's start the experiment." The voice said.  
It was Cyndi Campbell.  
I immediately panicked.  
"LET US OUT-DE GESO!" I shouted.  
Cyndi hushed me, and she started explaining the experiment.  
"I once read something in a book that aliens can transmit senses.  
So today, I'm going to transmit some of your senses to Kiyomi's body.  
Then, I'll hurt you and then Kiyomi is supposed to feel the pain.  
You will be very proud, galactic Ika." Cyndi explained.  
"You are a sick woman!" Kiyomi shouted.  
"MY NAME IS NOT GALACTIC IKA!" I shouted.  
Cyndi grabbed a syringe, and she didn't hesitate.  
She pushed the syringe into my body, and extracted some of my senses.  
"Pain liquid." Cyndi said.  
She injected the pain liquid into Kiyomi's body.  
"Close your eyes, Kiyomi." Cyndi said.  
Then, she grabbed an electrified pen, and shocked me.  
"OW!" Kiyomi shouted.  
"Well, the experiment is done, then." Cyndi said, not knowing that she actually injected my DNA into Kiyomi's body.  
She erased my memories of the past hour, same with Kiyomi's memories.  
 _1 hour later..  
_ We woke up on the street.  
Kiyomi stood up.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"I don't know-de geso." I said.  
"Whatever, let's go to the beach, then!" Kiyomi said.  
I went swimming with Kiyomi on the beach, and after that, we both went home.  
 _The next day..  
_ The day after I went swimming with Kiyomi, I went back to the beach house, and I went back to work.  
It was only a short day of work according to Eiko, so I didn't have to worry about overworking.  
During my work, Kiyomi entered the beach house to eat something.  
The first I noticed is that she had a bloody nose.  
But the blood on her nose wasn't red, it was black.  
I headed towards Kiyomi.  
"Hey Kiyomi, there something black under your nose-de geso." I said.  
"Oh really?" She asked.  
She touched her nose with her finger, and she smelled it.  
"Smells squiddy." Kiyomi said.  
"Strange. I'm sure it's not from me-de geso." I said.  
"I believe you, Ika Musume." Kiyomi answered.  
After my short day of work, Kiyomi asked if I wanted to play baseball with her.  
"Sure-de geso" I said.  
During our baseball game, I noticed something strange.  
Kiyomi seemed to catch every single ball, when she was in the field.  
After our game was done, I headed towards Kiyomi and said:  
"Good job, catching a bal with your hair!"  
"What are you talking about?" Kiyomi asked.  
"Didn't you find out yourself-de geso?" I asked.  
"No.. I know I grabbed every ball, but Ika, making a joke like this? Whatever." Kiyomi said.  
I went home, and Kiyomi headed towards her house.  
And just when Kiyomi thought that she had her weirdest day of her life, the day after that was even weirder.  
 _The day after..  
_ I was working at the Lemon shack again, and I saw Kiyomi inside the beach house.  
She was wearing a hooded sweatshirt.  
There was something black dripping from her nose, again.  
"Why are you wearing a hooded sweatshirt-de geso?" I asked.  
"I don't want to show you." Kiyomi answered.  
"Just do it-de geso." I said.  
"No." Kiyomi answered.  
"Please." I said.  
"Ika, quit doing that. You're annoying her." Eiko said, as she walked inside the beach house.  
"I'M SO SORRY-DE GESO!" I responded.  
"Well okay then, I'll show you." Kiyomi answered, and she took off her hood.  
I looked at Kiyomi.  
She was wearing a squid girl hat.  
"Why are you wearing a squid girl hat-de geso?" I asked.  
Kiyomi headed towards the cash desk, where Chizuru was working.  
There were two plates with food.  
"Hey Chizuru, for which table are those two plates?" Kiyomi asked.  
"1 and 7. Why do you ask?" Chizuru asked.  
"Look." Kiyomi answered.  
Chizuru turned around, and Eiko and me looked at Kiyomi.  
I couldn't believe my eyes.  
Her hair turned into a pair of tentacles, and she carried the plates.  
"Oh my squid." I said.  
She brought the plates to table 1 and 7.  
"How is this possible?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I really don't know." Kiyomi answered.  
"I think it's fake. Kiyomi is probably fooling you." Eiko said.  
"I think it was real-de geso." I said.  
"No, I think it was fake. I think it was just special effects.  
Don't you think the same, Aneki?" Eiko asked.  
"They looked quite real to me." Chizuru answered.  
"Quite real to you? I show you what I think!  
I think that you and Kiyomi are fooling us!" Eiko said.  
"Do you think this is a conspiracy? I never worked with Kiyomi before." Chizuru answered.  
"Oh, well then. Hey Kiyomi, lift me up." Eiko said, trying to tease her.  
"Ehm.. Alright." Kiyomi answered.  
She lifted Eiko with her tentacles.  
"See? This is all fake. I think someone is behind me, lifting me up, making it look like Kiyomi lifts me up." Eiko said.  
"Ehm.. sis. Nobody is standing behind you." Chizuru answered.  
Eiko looked around, and Chizuru was right.  
Nobody was standing behind her.  
Eiko suddenly panicked.  
Kiyomi put Eiko down, and she fell unconscious.  
I expected Chizuru to get really angry, but she didn't get angry.  
She just carried Eiko to the hospital, and closed Lemon for the day.  
I went swimming, and I noticed that Kiyomi was able to breathe underwater too, thanks to her new powers.  
After a while, Kiyomi put her hooded sweatshirt back on, and she was a bit worried.  
"What if my parents see my squid girl hat?" Kiyomi asked.  
"I don't know-de geso." I said.  
Kiyomi headed towards her own house.  
Her parents didn't ask anything at first.  
But later, when she was having lunch, Kiyomi's mother said:  
"Take off that hood of yours, it's not sociable."  
Kiyomi took her hood off with hesitation.  
Kiyomi thought that her mother would react shocked, but she didn't react at all.  
Kiyomi found it a bit weird, so after her lunch, she went to her room, and she looked in the mirror.  
She couldn't believe it, and she thought she was dreaming:  
Her squid girl hat was gone.  
The DNA inside her body was completely evaporated.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
Thank you very much for reading!  
The reason why I remaked this story, is because the original one wasn't very good in my opinion.  
It was full of plot holes, dialogue errors, spelling errors, and the ending of the original was way too random.  
I wanted to rewrite it earlier, but I didn't know how.  
I rewrote it now, and I think it's better than the original one.  
There are quite amount of differences, however.  
The original version is canon in the Ketsueki Bloodline, while this version is not.  
This version is stand-alone.  
And this version also has a different ending, and this version is told from Ika's perspective instead of Kiyomi's perspective.  
I really hoped you like and enjoyed this fanfiction, and I hope you like and review.  
Yours sincerely, UltraSpeed.**


End file.
